


Happy Christmas, Scorpius

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic, Cinnamon Roll Scorpius Malfoy, Feel Good Scorbus Fest 2020, Gay Albus Severus Potter, Gay Scorpius Malfoy, Hurt Albus Severus Potter, M/M, POV Scorpius Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter Friendship, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, Slytherin Scorpius Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The snow outside made going out impossible.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 5





	Happy Christmas, Scorpius

The snow outside made going out impossible. I stayed indoors, watching T.V and drinking tea. The news was just about every unthinkable and unpleasant event going on in the world… chaos, conflicts and hunger. Where did we lose it all? I sighed. I had Christmas planned out for my family but now wish I could extend these plans…to gift the world a gift of peace.   
I was knocked out of my senses as the doorbell rang. I thought ‘how could someone get here in such bad weather?’ I manage to open the door, since the snow is causing the door to hardly budge, it’s slower. “Albus?” “Happy Christmas.” “I thought we could spruce this place up a bit.” “Make it a better Christmas, yeah?” “Scorp?” “Oh, yes!” “Will do, that’s fine.” “If you ask me it couldn’t be finer.” “In fact, it’s over fine.” “So very fine, fine, fine, fine.” “It is, if you ask me.” “Right...” “Where can I put these?” “Oh!” “Lights!” “Ooh, yay.” “I love lights, lights, lights, lights.” “Are you alright?” “I’m fine.” “I’m...perfection.” “Great.” “Over there works...or over there really.” “Anywhere.” “I think this is going to be a good Christmas.” He stops to smile. “Yes, me too.” I smile back. “It’s even better because we’re together.” “Yeah, it is.” He smiles back. After we hang up the lights and all of the bedazzle, we head outside to shovel some snow.” “Do you think this will make the path easier?” “If it doesn’t, I don’t know what will.” “Me neither.” I respond. “Is there anything else for us to do?” I ask about thirty minutes later. “No...oh, one more thing.” “Yes?” I ask as he pecks my lips with his. “Happy Christmas, Scorpius.” Yes, I think it will be a fine Christmas in deed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave kudos if you like my story. Have a great day! 🐍


End file.
